


Some wounds take time

by The100Fan1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Anger, Arguing, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Friendship, Hate, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100Fan1/pseuds/The100Fan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been back for a week now, and Bellamy refuses to forgive her. Clarke must confront him, and his aggression, and get her friend back. <br/>Bellamy hates her, and will never forgive her. No matter how hard she tries. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Here's a FanFiction about Bellarke with Clarke returning from Polis after 3x07. Timeline may get changed slightly. Set just before and in 3x08.

Some wounds take time  
He walked to his room. He couldn't handle it. Any, of it. It was too much. She was too much. She'd been back for a week now. Only after Lexa died of course. He despised her. She had only come back because she had nowhere else. Ontari had put a kill order on her. Bellamy didn't care though. He'd thought about turning her in.  
He hated her. She used him. Or at least tried too. He knew that moment between them, when Octavia snuck her in was just so she could use him to get to Pike. Pathetic bitch. He thought to himself. He slammed his door shut.  
He walked towards his bed. Benath his bed, there was one drawer. He slid it open, and inside, there was a picture Gina had drawn him for there second date. He picked it up, and smoothed it with his finger. "I miss you Gina." He whispered, a single tear, landing beside the drawing. 

The picture itself was a hill, with a sunset. There was a stick figure of him and her, sitting on the hill, and underneath it, she'd written 'You are my sunshine'.   
At first he'd thought that was cheesy, but now. Now he treasured it. It was all he had left of her. She was at least there for him. That's more than he could say about Clarke.   
KNOCK KNOCK  
Someone was at the door. "Go away!" Bellamy yelled, wiping his tears, and clearing his throat, so whoever was at the door didn't know he was crying.  
"It's me."   
Her. The one who left him. "Piss off." He yelled back. Off course, her being her annoying self, she opened the door anyway. "Bellamy I-" She was cut of by a roaring Bellamy "NO CLARKE! YOU DON'T GET TO DO THIS! YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE ME TWICE, THEN COME BACK HERE, AND TRY AND BE ALL COOL ABOUT IT? NO! SCREW YOU! WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE JUST HERE BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOWHERE ELSE TO GO! SO JUST GO! DO YOU HEAR ME? BECAUSE I REALLY JUST DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" He bellowed. In his loud reply, he had swung around, and walked towards her. He was inches away from her now. She stood still, speechless. "I...." She whispered. He didn't care. He wasn't going to let his emotions get him now. Screw her. She left him. He walked even closer, attempting to move her back. She did, clearly intimidated. "Bellamy. Please I-" She asked, pleadingly. She was yet again cut off by Bellamy "GO AWAY CLARKE!" He roared.  
Pushing her back, out of his room. When she was out, he gave her a mortified look. He slammed the door shut in her face, leaving her to wonder how she'd ever fix this. Some wounds take time. She thought.


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets with Kane and Miller, to listen in to a meeting between Pike and his crew. Meanwhile, Bellamy is given an order, whilst Clarke will also be given one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Part two! Enjoy!

One day later  
"Clarke. Bellamy has changed, drastcially. You not coming back, it changed him. And not for the good. Pike's influence is strong." Kane said to Clarke with a worried expression.   
"I know. I tried once, and then I tried again. I can't even get close to his emotions anymore." She replied leaning on the metal table. Her eyes focused on the table, not Kane.   
He sighed loudly. "Clarke. He's making all the wrong choices...I mean...he actually believes this is right for our people." Kane continued, now walking around the table, with his arms crossed. "I know. But we can't give up hope." She said, now looking at Kane.   
Miller walked in at that point "Hey," He said, giving a weak wave to Clarke. "Hey Miller," She replied. He looked up at her, and smiled weakly. "The 'thing' is set Kane." Miller said, now looking to Kane. Kane smiled "Good job, the meeting will be starting about now." He said, pressing the 'ON' button on a small radio.   
For a few moments, the radio was silent, then, a door opened. There were multipile footsteps. "Good morning, ladies and gentleman." Pike said. There was silence. "Todays topic....Camp surveillance which we talked about yesterday....Monty...." Pike continued.   
"It's....it's done." Monty replied.   
Clarke knew Monty too well, and knew he didn't want to do what he was doing. But his mother had him kept there.   
"Good man," Pike said assuringly "Now, about our new topic....Clarke Griffin." Pike said, pausing.   
Clarke gulped. Miller and Kane exchanged glances, before looking to Clarke.  
"Bellamy. I understand your close with her." Pike continued   
"No." Bellamy simply said.  
"What? Weren't you too close?" Pike asked curiously   
"Not anymore." Bellamy said.  
Clarke hated to hear him say that.   
"Bellamy...She is a major problem here. CCTV picked her up leaving your room yesterday afternoon. Would you care to talk?" Pike asked. There was silence for a few moments, and Clarke worried.   
"She came around, and I told her to piss off." he said, simply again.  
"Bellamy...I understand you two have had problems recently...But given your history. You cannot deny your friendship. Especially since, when you got a stab in the leg, you were determined to go after her."   
Clarke raised a brow in shock. What? Bellamy still tried to go after her when he got stabbed. She was happy to know he cared that much for her, but her happiness was all too soon cut short when Bellamy replied "Yeah, but things have changed. She left me. She left all of us. For that...I hate the cow." He snarled. Pike chuckled quietley.   
"Bellamy...If you could get close to her....You could....bring her in." Pike eagerly suggested. "What?" Bellamy asked.   
"You heard. She is a threat. She needs to be brought in. Get us a reason, bring her in."   
Clarke bit her lip hard. Don't do it Bellamy, don't do it.   
"Yes sir," Bellamy replied.   
Clarke's heart was in her throat. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Not Bellamy.   
"That's all for now. Dismissed." Pike finished. There was muffles, and then the door shut again.   
Kane pressed 'OFF' on the radio. He brought his hand to his head and put them below of his chin. Miller looked at Clarke. "Clarke....what are you gonna do?" Miller asked, with a raised brow. "I...I don't know..." Clarke said, still processing what Bellamy had said. She put her hands through her hair worriedly. "You're going to play him at his own game." Kane said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "What?" Clarke said, snapping back into reality. "Clarke, you need to do this. It's the only way." He said.   
"No! There's always another way." She replied.  
"So that only applies now? What about in Polis? There was another way. Someone else could've stayed with Lexa. But no. You did." Kane said seriously, walking towards Clarke. Clarke was speechless. "Ok." She said sucking up her emotions. "I'll do it." Kane smiled as if he was guilty, yet satisfied. "Good. Just get close with him. Let him get close with you and then. Get information out of him. Get him back on our side."   
"I want to be close with him anyway!" Clarke snapped. Kane and Miller looked at her surprised. "Look, I'm sorry. I just....Look, lets just do this." She finished, unable to argue given recent events. She walked out, unable to argue anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Next chapter will be here soon! Please leave comments on what you thought! Thanks!


	3. Playing a game...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy visits Clarke in an attempt to get information out of her. But he can't help he might not be fully over her. Clarke resists her good side, and plays Bellamy at his own game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! A short chapter, but a lot happens. Including some #Bellarke feels!

A few hours later  
Clarke was expecting him. She'd put on a nightgown and she was waiting inpatiently for him. Where was he?   
KNOCK KNOCK  
"Hey...Clarke? You in there?" It was him. Finally   
"Yeah." She needed to be realistic. "What do you want?" She said, in a sad voice. She heard him sigh through the door. "Look, Clarke, I'm not good at these sorts of things. Can I just come in?" He asked clearly agitated. Clarke walked towards the door, and opened it. She smiled to him "I'm sorry Bellamy." Bellamy put up a smile. She obviously knew it was fake. "Me too." He said before pulling her in for a hug. She accepted the hug, hugging him back. She hated that this was all fake. All part of his horrible plan. She wanted this moment to be real. "I'm sorry Clarke. I was so stupid. It's just Pike....he....I lost Gina.....I'm sorry." Bellamy said rather convincingly. She pulled away from the hug. "It's okay. I'm sorry Bellamy." She said happily. Bellamy smiled. "Thanks." He said. "Clarke, listen, I need help. I need to you to be honest with me." Clarke nodded.   
"Anything," She replied. Bellamy straightnened his body out.   
"Has Kane said anything....odd to you?" Bellamy asked with a raised brow. Clarke analysed the way he said it. - Fake she declared. "Ummm...No." She said. Bellamy set his brow down. "Are you sure Clarke? You can tell me anything. You know that? Right?" Bellamy asked, desperate for an answer "I know. And sorry, but no." Bellamy looked at her for a few seconds. She hid her lying face with a worried one. "Bellamy, listen. Pike is a bad man. He needs to be stopped. Before it's too late." She said pleadingly. Bellamy looked away from her face. For a moment she thought he was avoiding the question, but then he simply replied "I know." She smiled genuinley happy. But then she remembered it was an act - fake. "Listen Clarke, I gotta go. I'll see you later." Bellamy said with a smile. She smiled back. He walked away. She closed the door quietley.   
Bellamy pulled out his radio. "Sir. Nothing. Kane said nothing to her."   
"Hmmm....Ok...continue investigating...I don't trust her particularly well, given she trusted Lexa, and the Grounder army." Pike said. Bellamy considered the thought. He closed his eyes. 'You hate her.' He told himself. 'You hate her' He told himself once more. "Yes sir," He said into the radio, before putting it away, and walking back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Those Bellarke moments! Hard to write them playing each other! The next part should give a lot of story!


	4. A night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy decides to take Clarke out for a few drinks, but can they seperate their feelings from the plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Warning, Bellarke ahead, a lot of it. You have been warned

THE NEXT DAY   
Bellamy was on guard patrol for the morning shift. Pike hadn't said anything to him about Clarke, probably because Clarke seemed to be around him a lot that morning, though she never spoke to him. "Hey Bellamy!" Clarke shouted. 'Oh god' Bellamy thought to himself. Clarke ran towards Bellamy, having just exited the canteen. "Hey," She panted, catching her breath after she'd finally caught up to him. "Hey Princess." Bellamy said. He was hoping this would make her fall into his plan more. Bellamy couldn't really deny, he did miss them hanging out. He'd thought about it a lot more than he cared to admit since she'd been back. He continued to dismiss the thought though.  
"Hey. It's been a while since you called me that," She said, wacking his arm playfully. Bellamy chuckled "Yeah well, if recent events have proven anyhting, its that your still the same pain in the ass you were when we first landed." He said with his familiar smirk. She loved to see that smirk again. It'd been too long. "Nice to see you smiling for once." She said. Bellamy was actually enjoying himself. No. Stick. To. The. Mission. He told himself. It wasn't enough because a moment later he asked "Wanna grab a drink later? Make up for lost time?" Crap! Bellamy what are you doing? Pike wants information! Then Bellamy realised this could be a perfect oppertunity to get some information. "Uhhh...Sure!" Clarke said. She was shocked at what he'd just asked. A part of her believed it was truthful, but another....not so much. "Anyway...I should y'know. Get back to work." Bellamy said, looking to the other guards patrolling. "Yeah sure! I'll uhh, see you later." Clarke said, blushing slightly "Uhhh, yeah. About 7?"   
"Sure,"   
The two exchanged a quick smile, and with that Clarke left.   
Well well well Bellamy. You may be able to get information out of her, but she's getting all your mixed emotions outta you. Keep it together.  
At 6:58   
Clarke wasn't particularly sure what had gotten into Bellamy earlier, she just knew she was excited. Excited she might actually be able to get her friend back. It didn't seem like a lie anymore. It seemed real. Pike was still watching her closely. She knew that much. She wondered how closely Monty was monitoring her, given his job as camp survelliance leader. She hoped he hadn't heard her and Bellamy's earlier conversation. She looked in her small mirror. Stick to the plan, she told herself. Stick. To. The. Plan.   
Bellamy knocked on the door a few minutes later. "It's open." She said. She was still sorting her hair out. "Hey Princess." Bellamy said. She saw him in the mirror. He was looking at her, from bottom to top. Clearly analysing her clothing. "Wow. You look...." He trailed off. He was looking at her directly in the eyes. "...Amazing." He finished. He didn't seem fake when he said that. But he must've been. "Well...Thank you. You look..." She analysed him carefully. He had a white shirt with a black leather jacket and some basic trousers. "Appropriate." Bellamy chuckled.   
"Well. Shall we?" He said, offering his arm. She smiled, and took it. He led her slowly to the bar. The walk there was silent, but a nice silent. When they entered the bar, it was pretty busy. "Hey Bellamy, and...Clarke?" Octavia said looking from Bellamy to Clarke surprised. "Hey, relax. It's just a couple of drinks. Nothing more." Bellamy said, putting his hands out in defense. Octavia laughed "Sure. It's nice to see you two getting out and along anyway." Octavia was completley shocked at Bellamy's change. One minute he was anti-grounder, hating everyone, the next he was kind old Bellamy again. She smiled at the thought. She'd alwasys kind of noticed Bellamy and Clarke's friendship. She looked at the two carefully before saying "Well, I should go. Lincolns taking me for a walk into the woods."   
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Bellamy warned. Octavia and Clarke both laughed.  
Octavia left, and Bellamy led Clarke up to the bar. They both took a seat. "So," Bellamy started "Clarke. How are you dealing with....you know....Lexa?" Clarke hadn't really thought of Lexa. She mourned her for two days. Came back, saw how much of a mess Arkadia was, and since then she'd been trying to fix Bellamy. She was pretty proud, as she kinda had. "Well....I'm not gonna lie," She started, looking directly at Bellamy "It hit me hard. I mean...I did...care for her." Bellamy raised a brow and his face become slightly more serious. Clarke noticed this small change, and fully intended to point it out. "Are, are you jealous?" She asked jokily with a steady grin. "What? No! Of course not! Jeez Clarke you've been back like two days...I may like you...But jeez, not like that." Bellamy said defensivley. Clarke just shot Bellamy a knowing grin. Then a bartender walked over. "What can I get you?" He asked, leaning on the bar table. Bellamy looked to Clarke, asking what she wanted. "Oh, wine please!"   
"Wine?" Bellamy asked curiously and piss takingly  
"What's wrong with wine?" She replied.  
"Nothing nothing. Uhhh, I'll have some wine too." Bellamy said to Clarke and the bartender.   
"Coming right up," The bartender said, before heading off to a small wooden crate.   
"Anyway Bellamy. How have you dealt with Gina?" Clarke asked curiously. Bellamy was silent. "She...She was real." He replied looking at the table.   
"Oh I'm sorry Bellamy." Clarke said, realising he didn't like the subject.   
"No it's fine. You didn't know. It's fine, honestly." Bellamy replied now looking at her again.   
The bartender returned, "Here you go," He said, placing two glasses of wine on the table. Bellamy placed a few ration tickets on the table, and said "Keep the change." Before grabbing his wine, and gulping a whole chunk of it. "Woah," Clarke said laughing.   
"What now?" Bellamy said innocently   
"You keep that up, you'll die of alcohol poisoning!"   
"Oh really?"   
"Hey, I'm serious. Take it from a doctor like myself." Bellamy chuckled.   
The night went on and on, and soon they were absolutley drunk.   
Bellamy walked Clarke home, and into her room   
"Well," She begun "This is me."   
"I had a really fun, fun time. Clarke the princess," Bellamy said slurring on his speech,   
Clarke only responded with an awkward laugh. She kissed him gently on the cheek.  
Bellamy looked at her "What was that for?" He asked.  
"For forgiving me." She finished before pulling him in for another kiss.   
This one was longer, and, more passionate. Bellamy kissed her back, gripping her hips. She took his hand, and led him to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! What do you think? Please let me know! I felt it was necessary for that ending, but I won't really ever I think, go into to much detail in those scenes. In the next chapter (Should be here tomorrow) Bellamy and Clarke wake up and will they regret their actions?


	5. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke process recent events. Bellamy confronts his feelings for Clarke, which ends with disasterous results...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big morning after one! Enjoy!

THE NEXT DAY  
Bellamy was awoken by the sun shining brightly in his eyes through an open window. Bellamy's head was killing him. He could barely remember what happened last night. Drinks with Clarke...Wine! Bellamy what were you thinking? Bellamy rubbed his head, then, he looked down.  
Slouched down beside him, asleep was-Clarke? What the hell happened last night? Bellamy racked his brain for answers, but got none. Bellamy shot up. He only had boxers on. Clarke woke up to this. "Morning Bellamy," Clarke said. What the fuck? She wasn't shocked? What the hell? "Clarke! What the hell happened last night?" Bellamy asked, his eyes darting around the room, as if the answer was in there. "Well." Clarke said slowly, sitting up and looking at Bellamy with a satisfied grin. "You took me out for a couple of drinks, we talked, then....You walked me back and..." Clarke trailed off with a devious grin. Bellamy stood shocked at what he had heard. "We?" He started, but unable to finish. Clarke got up and out of the bed. She walked towards him wearing a bra and knickers "Yes. Bellamy." She said, trying to hide her obvious excitment.   
Bellamy analysed Clarke's face carefully. "No....No...." He said, looking so confused. Clarke put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it with her thumb. "Bellamy..." She started.   
"No!" Bellamy barked. He grabbed his shirt and trousers, forgetting his leather jacket. He left the room angrily, slamming the door shut behind him.  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
"So. Bellamy. How is Clarke going?" Pike asked. Bellamy thought of the question for a few seconds, causing Pike to raise a brow.   
"Nothing. She has said nothing." Bellamy replied innocently   
"Hmmm, well Monty heard you two last night. In the bar. I believe we also so you two go back to her room on CCTV?" Pike questioned thoroughily. Bellamy didn't know what to say, he was cornered.  
"Well I-Uhh. I took her for a drink. To get intel out of her. She said nothing. But sir...I felt a small connection between us. I can't deny that. Not now." Bellamy said  
"Now?" Pike continued, interrogating Bellamy.   
"We....." Bellamy trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Look. Sir. I...I trust her. Ok?" Bellamy finished, looking to Pike. Pike looked at Bellamy.   
"Bellamy. I'm afraid that you are too close to Clarke. She's too dangerous for you to be around." Pike started, looking to two guards just behind him. "You are under arrest, for treason." Pike said, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes.   
"What? No!" Bellamy said taking a step back as the two guards advanced towards him. Bellamy put up his fists defensivley   
"I'm sorry Bellamy." Pike said, before leaving. The two guards walked towards Bellamy even more, before one pulled out a taser. They stabbed him with it. Bellamy's hole body weakened, and he fell to the ground. He felt his eyes shut, after losing a fight to keep them open. The pain was too much.  
OVER THE RADIO  
"No! What the hell!?" Clarke bellowed to Kane and Miller.   
"Look," Kane said, putting his hands out defensivley. "We can save him. But we have to work together." Kane said simply. Kane always seemed to have a plan, and stay calm. She wished she was like that. "NO! Bellamy is in prison because of me!" She pleaded.   
"No." Miller butted in. "This is all of our thought, but Kane is right. We'll get him out!"   
"How?" Clarke asked  
"Somehow." Kane replied. "We'll think of something.  
She couldn't let him stay in there. That was for sure, and she wouldn't let him stay in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Please let me know! The next chapter will be kind of like 3x08. Thanks!


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's actions cost him big. An old friend helps him when he needs it most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! And welcome back! If you haven't read the previous chapters you probably should, because you probably won't understand otherwise.   
> Thank you thank you thank you for the amazing support recently. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I'm pretty sure the majority of readers are enjoying this, so thank you! Please enjoy this chapter, it's very short, but key to Bellamy's character in this FanFiction.

10 MINUTES LATER  
Two guards held Bellamy's arms behind his back. He'd given up fighting them. He let them direct him towards the prison.   
"Clarke Griffin, please report to my office immedietaley." Pike said through the speakers, connected to all of the camp. Bellamy couldn't believe he'd let Clarke do this to him. The one thing he said he wouldn't let her do. He'd let out his emotions. When they finally reached the prison which had seemed to have taken forever to arrive at, there were four people in it. One women, three men - One of them was Lincoln. He'd gotten released, so why the hell was he back in here? "Bellamy Blake. This is you." The guard on the left behind Bellamy said stirnly.   
"Yeah. I know." Bellamy said turning to the guard. He wanted to give an angry look, but instead he gave him a sarcastic smile.  
The guard shoved Bellamy into the prison, causing him to fall on his knees, nearly landing face first, if not for his hands. "Good luck," The other guard said. The guards slowly walked away. Fuck. Bellamy thought. Bellamy got up and punched the wall, making a small dent, which made him quite proud for a moment.  
His happiness was short lived because Lincoln asked "You finally go to far? Why are you here Bellamy." Lincoln was looking directly at Bellamy. It seemed as if his eyes were burning in to his skull. "No. Actually." Bellamy started, turning around to face the prison bars "I disagree'd with Pike. Let Clarke get to me." He said, clutching the prison bars frustradingly.   
"That's good Bellamy. It's what you need to do, and realise. Pike is a bad man who will get you killed, and everyone within these walls." Lincoln said walking towards Bellamy.   
"Well? Why the hell are you back in here?" Bellamy spat  
"I attacked a guard. They had a Grounder, were gonna kill it. I attacked them....trying to defend them." Lincoln's eyes darted to the prison bars, seeing Bellamy's fist was cut from the punch to the wall. Bellamy realised Lincoln was looking there. He removed his hand from the bar and fell to the ground, running his hands through his hair frustradingly. Lincoln sighed and slowly came and sat down next to him "Bellamy. You need to wake up." Lincoln started. Bellamy sighed annoyed with the constant 'You need to wake up' treatment he was getting. "Pike is leading you down a very dark path. One you can't go much further into without getting yourself killed. And everyone behind these walls." Lincoln finished. Bellamy knew he was right. No. He told himself. No.  
"No Lincoln!" Bellamy barked, shooting up "You don't know what I'm feeling right now! I can't let Pike lose leadership! He is the only reason we're alive right now!" Bellamy barked angrily.   
Lincoln shot up and shouted "Think of Octavia!" Who the hell was he to talk about his sister and use her against him "She hates you when you're like this! You hear me? Hates you! Wake up NOW before it is too late." Lincoln bellowed, having trapped Bellamy in a corner.   
This hit Bellamy hard. His sister his responsibility. He wanted to protect her, but all he'd done was hurt her, and made her hate him. Bellamy slumped to the floor crying. Lincoln left him on the floor. Watching him cry. He'd let Octavia down. He'd let everyone down. "yu laik strog," Lincoln simply said. Bellamy looked up at him, his eyes, red from the tears   
"What?" He asked  
"You are strong." Lincoln replied.  
Bellamy just continued to look up at him. Lincoln then put his hand out. Bellamy took it, and got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know this chapter was very short, but the next two should be huge. A lot should happen in them, I won't spoil much, but Pike confrontation, and Bellarke. Please let me know what you thought. I'd be really grateful!  
> P.S I would just like to say another huge thank you for the support. I am really pleased some of you are enjoying it, it makes me happy, and so I will continue to write it. I have two ideas as to what will happen from here: 2 chapters or lets just say...A lot more....


	7. The plan in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sets a new plan in motion, whilst Bellamy and Lincoln help as much as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A short chapter, I know I said this one will be long, but the next one will!   
> I had to re-write this twice because I forgot to save and my battery ran out. *Facepalm* Anyway enjoy,

MEANWHILE   
Clarke wondered what Pike would do to her? Interrogate her? Kill her? Either way she couldn't help but imagine what he would've been like now if he was like he was on the Ark. He was her teacher on the Ark, and he was so full of hope and believed that earth would be a place with no war, just happiness. On the way to Pike's office Clarke couldn't help but notice Raven and Jasper running down the hall "We can't let her have this!" Raven shouted to Jasper who was following close behind "What? Why?!?" Jasper asked, seeming desperate. What the hell was happening there? Clarke wondered, looking over her shoulder, checking she'd just seen correctly. Once they were out of sight, Clarke continued down the hall, finally seeing the 'CHANCELLORS OFFICE' Sign above the tall, metal door. She took a deep breath, You'll be fine Clarke. She told herself, before knocking. "Come in," Pike shouted. Clarke pushed the door open. She left it slightly ajar as she entered. "You wanted to see me." Clarke said looking to Pike, her arms crossed. Pike was looking at some files before he threw them in a box and replied "Yes. Yes I did. Now, you're probably wondering as to why. The simple reason is that I know you have been helping Kane. Attempting to get close to Bellamy." What? How did he know this? "I assure you I-" Clarke started, moving forward.  
"Clarke your a good kid." Pike said cutting into Clarke's reply. He sat on the desk, a hand resting on his knee."And that's why I want you to be honest. I trust you. We all do. I want what you want." What? He wanted what she wanted? He killed Grounders that were there to help him. Him becoming chancellor was the worst mistake possible "Pike...Sir, with all due respect, if you wanted what I wanted. You wouldn't have killed all those Grounders that were here to protect you. Now, please tell me...How do you know about Kane's group?" Clarke asked. Pike grinned "So it is true?" He questioned, getting up slowly.   
"Yes."   
"Well. That's all the evidence I need Clarke."   
"What?" Clarke questioned.   
"Clarke Griffin. You are under arrest for treason." Pike began, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.   
RING RING RING  
Pike looked to the now ringing alarm. "What now?" He questioned. Clarke pulled out a taser.   
"I'm sorry," She said. Pike noticed the taser and his eyes widened in shock as he realised what was happening. However, he couldn't react as Clarke had tased him. Pike fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, using his other hand to hold him on his knee's. He looked up at Clarke. "You left us no choice." Clarke finished before delivering a swift wack with the taser one last time, knocking Pike unconscious. Clarke threw the taser to the side, and walked beside Pike and got on her knee's. She pulled out a radio "Kane, it's done. Pike is down. The plan is working."   
"Good, I'm outside with the jeep, Miller is on his way to you. Bring Pike to the jeep, and we turn him in." Kane said rather excitedly.   
"Kane....This has all happened before...." Clarke began, looking at Pike. The memory came flooding back....Finn....She dismissed the thought quickly "Clarke that wasn't your fault, now, stick to the plan!" Kane demanded as unangrily as possible. Then Miller ran in.  
"Hey Clarke, the plans working!" Miller grabbed Pike's arms, whilst Clarke grabbed his legs. Clarke gave Miller a nod and a smile. The plan was working. "Does Bellamy know the plan?" Clarke asked, "Yeah, Lincoln would've told him about a minute before the alarms." Clarke smiled "Good. We can only hope he went through with it."   
MEANWHILE  
"Stop!" A guard yelled among the 5 prisoners. Harper had joined the fight, the alarm rang loudly. Lincoln saw a guard charging at him, he quickly puched another guard, and swiped his taser, before tasing the guard, causing him flump beside him. Lincoln hit the guard he already had, as he attempted to hit him back. Bellamy threw a sharp punch at a guard who had just taken down one of the prisoners. The guard responded with a punch as well, which Bellamy dodged before kicking the guard in his stomach "Lincoln! Keep going!"   
"Bellam-" Harper yelled before a guard tased her. Bellamy charged at the guard, but he dodged him, and tripped him up "You chose the wrong side Bellamy." The guard said before delivering a kick to Bellamy's face. Bellamy looked around 3 left. 3 down. 5 guards and more inbound. He only hoped Kane had gotten Pike to the Grounders. Lincoln was stabbed with a taser. He fell. The remaining 2 prisoners looked around at the guards, panting from the hits they'd taken "It's over," A guard said. The two prisoners looked at one another, before kneeling down, hands behind their heads.   
MEANWHILE  
Kane drove the jeep fast with Clarke beside him and Miller in the back with an unconscious Pike. Kane saw the gate "The plan must've worked," Clarke exclaimed.   
"Yes." Kane said, focusing on the road. He smashed through the gate of Arkadia. Now they needed to get to the Grounders camp a few minutes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, the next one really should be a long one! Thanks!


	8. Turning in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Kane and Miller turn Pike over to the Grounders, meanwhile, Bellamy has had enough of Pike's followers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this chapter took a while! (My upload schedule for this FF is once a day at least) but it's here now! This one has a cliffhanger in it, which I decided to keep you waiting to find out what happens for. The next chapter might be a no Clarke episode but y'know. Enjoy!

MEANWHILE  
Clarke watched from the cave whilst the jeep pulled up to a halt just in front of the camp. Kane had turned his radio on so Clarke could here everything. She saw Kane and Miller get out of the car.   
"We have brought you Pike. The one you seek." Kane said. Two grounders looked at one another and nodded "yu do realise em will die." The Grounder on the left said.   
"Yes. Yes we do." Kane replied. Miller shot a nervous glance at Kane, before returning his gaze to the Grounders. "He's in the boot of the car. He took a lot of trouble to get here." Miller said, trying to lighten the very heavily awkward atmosphere. The grounder on the right stared at Miller. The grounder on the left, slowly walked towards the back of the jeep. "em ste hir," He said, looking over his shoulder to the other Grounder. He turned to Kane "Good. We will take him now. We will lift this blockade now." The grounder said.  
"What about the kill orders?" Kane asked, with one brow raised.   
The two Grounders looked to one another "They will be lifted. I hope you realise the next heda will soon be chosen at the concleave tomorrow." The grounder said, before moving into the jeep, and pulling Pike out. Pike fluttered his eyes open "No...." He said, struggling to stay strong in tone "I'm a member of Arkadia." He continued "One of your people...." He finished.  
"No. You're not a member of MY people. You lead your own people and look where it got you." Kane simply said. Miller looked to him. The radio fuzzed and Clarke felt a hand on her shoulder.  
MEANWHILE  
"WHERE HAVE THEY TAKEN PIKE?" The guard demanded.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Bellamy lied fiercley, from the corner of the room.  
"Well that just means more pain for you..." The guard murmered, with an evil grin. He turned the taser on, and aimed it sharply at Bellamy who looked pissed. Fuck this. He thought, he wasn't going to let this happen, so within a few seconds, Bellamy had used strength to rip of a mettalic pipe, he got up, and swung it at the guard. "Woah," The guard said, as bent down as if doing limbo to dodge the swing. He got up and chuckled, before lunging at Bellamy, who slid to the left, and swung a fierce hit at the guard. He managed to hit him. The guard used a free hand to rub his left cheek in which Bellamy had hit. "You've done it now you little bi-" Bellamy delivered another dead on hit to the guards head, knocking him to the ground. "For the record...." Bellamy said, wiping his hand, and smearing the blood from his mouth across his face. "I wasn't lying. The grounder camp could be anywhere!" Bellamy said before delivering a finishing blow in the form of a kick. The guard was unconscious. Bellamy sighed, and dropped the pipe, before grabbing the pistol off the table from earlier. I'm getting out of here. He told himself. He kicked the door open. Two guards turned to him "W-what? How did you?" Bellamy kicked the guard, and wacked the pistol across his face. One down. The other pulled out a pistol "Free-" The guard fell to the ground. Monty stood behind him with a rock. "Monty, what are-"   
"We need to stop Pike. Your right. He's wrong." Bellamy grinned.   
"I'm all for it, but how?" He asked, his hands on his waist.   
"We get guns, and arm the prisoners. But don't kill our own." Monty said, kneeling down the the guard, and cuffing him. "Nice plan, lets go." Bellamy said. With that the two headed off to the armoury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! I know I should probabbly include more characters, but I have a (sort of) plan for where this is going, a few chapters to go! Anyway, hopefully you'll continue reading! Please let me know if you have any problems!


	9. Breakout in Arkadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Arkadia, Bellamy and Monty set a full breakout plan in motion, will it work?  
> An Arkadia focused chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to say a huge sorry for being late with this chapter, I re-write it, and this one was really hard to get right, it didn't flow well the first time, however, I kinda think I ruined it the chapter after the night out, I think I got a bit to away-ey from the main story. Please try and enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think.  
> ARKADIA FOCUSED CHAPTER

They had the guns, now, to get them to the prisoners.   
Bellamy packed a bag full of rifles and stuffed them in. 4 rifles. 4 prisoners left. Bellamy walked with Monty beside him   
"Right, now, I'll hand you in, you share the weapons. Don't kill anyone." Monty ordered, before walking in front of Bellamy. Bellamy was surprised how much Monty had matured in such a short time. One minute he was against Pike, then he was with him, and now he was against him. Bellamy was proud of Monty, he'd shown confidence, whereas Jasper had just let the grief destory him. Bellamy followed behind Monty. When they finally arrived at the prison, Lincoln was caring for the injured prisoner, he got up when he saw Bellamy. "Bellamy needs to go back inside," Monty said to the other guard. The other guard nodded, and opened the gate. Monty passed Bellamy the bag of rifles. "Woah, woah! What is that?" The guard asked, putting his hand out quesitioningly. "Food for them." Monty said, facing the guard. Bellamy walked into the prison, and whispered to Lincoln "We've got guns. We don't kill the guards." Lincoln pulled out of the whisper, an angry face on him "What?" He said, wiggling his hands frantically by his sides "You expect me to use guns?" He asked stessfully. Thankfully the guard didn't notice because Monty was still distracting him. "No. We don't kill them." Bellamy said calmly. He threw the bag into the corner of the cell and walked beside it and sat down. Lincoln addressed Bellamy with a sudden look of guilt. He came and sat down beside him. "Look...I'm sorry...It's just....Those guns..." He said trailing off, clutching his forehead with a sigh of guilt. Bellamy tilted his head towards him with a look of understanding "I know," Bellamy replied understandingly. "They have killed....So many of my people...I-I...."  
"I know." Bellamy interrupted. Lincoln turned, now also facing Bellamy. Bellamy gave a weak smile to him. Lincoln chuckled "Y'know, it's nice your on the right side again." Bellamy laughed quietly. "Well it's whats best for my people." Lincoln smiled and got up. "Lets do this." Bellamy grinned.  
"Two hours."  
"I'll tell the others."   
"Okay."  
2 HOURS LATER  
There were now 5 guards outside. Each prisoner had an assualt rifle now, hiding them behind there back. Lincoln, Bellamy, Harper and 2 other prisoners. Bellamy had lost count, but he was sure 2 had been taken, and not come back. Either way, they were ready.  
Lincoln looked to Harper. Harper looked to Bellamy, nodding to him slowly. Bellamy smiled and nodded. The signal got around, and Bellamy shouted "LINCOLN! YOU ARE ON THE WRONG SIDE!" Bellamy still hid the rifle behind his back, before pulling it out and aiming it fiercley at him. "Woah! Put the gun down! NOW BLAKE!" A guard bellowed.   
"Make me!" Bellamy said, before moving to Lincoln and pretending to wack him with it. Lincoln fell to the ground "Ahh!" Lincoln said, acting hurt. Bellamy stood over Lincoln, aiming his rifle down at him. The guard opened the door, and ran to Bellamy.   
At that point, Harper wacked the guard around the face with her rifle.   
"GOOOO!" She shouted, suddenly, all of the prisoners shot up, and charged at the guards and attacked. Two guards attmepted to shut the gate, but 3 prisoners pushed it. Lincoln got up, and punched a single guard that came inside the prison. The guard clutched his cheek "Oh, you've done it now you son of a-"   
Lincoln delivered a swift kick to the guards stomach, causing him to groan in pain, Bellamy then kicked his head. "We need to move." He said, before running to the gate, one guard stood ready to tase someone, whilst two still pushed it back, attempting to shut it. Lincoln charged at the gate, smashing it forward. The two guards were shocked. One fell to their knee's to the mercy of Harper, whilst the other tased a prisoner. Bellamy threw a punch at the guard with a taser, but missed. "Get ready," The guard said, before lunging at Bellamy. Lincoln leapt at the guard, pushing him to the ground, before punching him multipile times. Bellamy smiled to Lincoln. Harper, had taken down her guard. One guard left. Four prisoners. Bellamy, Lincoln, Harper and the other prisoner all looked to the guard, who held a pistol. "Don't try it," He said, clearly worried.   
"Sorry. But we have to," Harper said, before lunging at him. The guard dodged and wacked her head with his pistol, causing her to fall to the ground. "I warned you," The guard aimed his pistol at Harper. "I'm done anyway." He finished, before pulling the trigger.   
"NOOOO!" Bellamy screamed. The guard closed his eyes and put the pistol to his head. Bellamy grabbed the pistol, and disarmed the guard, elbowing his face as he did, "YOU BASTARD!" Bellamy bellowed. Lincoln grabbed Bellamy. "Bellamy! It's over! She's gone!" He said. Bellamy felt his eyes water.   
"She deserved better." Bellamy said. The guard was unconscious, not dead. "She deserved better." He said again, quieter this time.   
Monty walked in. His face dropped when he saw Harper. "I-" He started, unable to finish his sentence.   
"We have to move." Lincoln said, clearly trying to be strong. "We need to take back control until Kane returns. We need to find Abby."   
"Abby's in her lab, with a strict 'Don't disturb' rule." The other prisoner said.   
"Okay. Then I guess its just us." Lincoln said disapointdly. "Maybe not." The other one said, with a small grin.   
"More people are against Pike than you think." She said deviously. "C'mon, I know some people that can help."   
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
They had to be discret in their movements. Monty had carefully planned the breakout time, the guard check on the prison was still 20 minutes away. They entered the bar area. No guards excep one. "Get down, guard." Lincoln whispered, gesturing to get down "Relax, he's with us." She said, walking forward. "You stay here." She walked to him, and they begun to talk. "Do we trust her?" Lincoln asked  
"We have too." Monty said. "Besides, her record is a peacekeeper."   
"Really? What's her name?" Bellamy asked, trying to change his subject in his mind from Harper. "Charleotte." Monty replied.  
Charleotte. Bellamy felt emotions come back. "Charleotte?" He asked. Monty turned to face him, suddenly remembering "Ohh. Bellamy I...." He said. "I'm sorry....I forgot."   
"I know its okay."   
"Bellamy are you-"   
"Look Charleotte is coming back." Bellamy said desperatley.   
Monty took the hint, and shut up. "See. With us!" Charleotte said excitedly.   
"Nice," Lincoln said.   
"Lets move," Bellamy said.  
"All right. All those people over there," Charleotte said pointing to a corner in the bar "They are all with us." She said eagerly. There were about a dozen people. A few women, and a few men. "All right. Lets do this." Bellamy said. They were going to explain the plan. It was simple. Get guns, hold out until Kane got back. Speaking of, where the hell was Kane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was longer! Yay! The next might be a Clarke focused chapter, it ended on a cliffhanger with her. I actually think you might like the result of that. Please let me know what you thought. P.S If you are wondering, this will probably be in total about 1-12 chapters. Thanks! :)


	10. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up to an unexpected, but familiar face. Clarke attempts to escape, with dangerous consequences. Meanwhile, Kane and Miller search for Clarke.  
> CLARKE FOCUSED CHAPTER  
> WARNING: LOTS OF DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD  
> So here is Clarke's part after her cliffhanger.

WHILST THE BREAKOUT IN ARKADIA IS HAPPENING  
All she could remember was a hand on her shoulder, then a sharp hit on her head. Her sight was messy, and unclear. Where was she? She thought. She fluttered her eyes, now able to see a bit better. She looked around. It was a small cave. She was tied up to a small, wooden chair. There was a small fire lit in the middle of the cave. "Hello?" She asked, her voice echoing in the cave. "Hello?" She said once more. Nothing. She noticed she wasn't tied up very well, so she shook her hands violently. Part of the rope, fell lose. Yes! She continued to do it until she finally had her hands free. Right, where was she. She got up and turned around only to see an all to familiar face. "Hey Clarke." Emmerson said, before punching her directly in her face.  
LATER   
She woke up again, this time, on a wooden table. She knew who her captor was, and she was furious. "EMMERSON! EMMERSON! COME HERE YOU SON OF A-" She saw him, he stuffed a cloth in her mouth "Shut up!" He shouted. He was bright red, and still had scratches and scars. "Mmmphh!" Clarke said trying to speak.   
"What's the matter Griffin? Can't talk? WELL THATS HOW I FELT, AFTER YOU KILLED ALL OF MY PEOPLE!" He barked furiously. He then pulled out the cloth "Speak." He said calmly comapred to how angry he was a few seconds ago. "Why am I here? I spared you!" Clarke asked angrily.   
"You. Griffin." He said slowly. "Are here, becuase YOU KILLED MY PEOPLE!" He shouted again. "YOU PULLED THAT LEVER, KNOWING WHAT IT WOULD DO!"   
"I had no choice," Clarke said. "  
"So your people live but mine don't? Really? Oh cool! Fair!" He said sarcastically. "NO! YOU HAD A CHOICE!" He bellowed. He turned around. Clarke ignored his previous statements.   
"So what are you going to do? Huh? Kill me?" She said.  
"No, no, no, no!" He said teasingly, turning back to her, slowly walking towards her. "You wanna know what I'm gonna do to you?" He asked.   
"What?"  
"I'm going to cut you. Then. Then I'm going to kill you, but not before I make you aware of what you did properly!" He seemed crazier than last time. "Oh, and by the way. I heard of Lexa's passing. I'm so sorry for your loss!" He said sarcastically.  
"Fuck you," She spat. "  
"BINGO!" He said, clicking his fingers. "There we go! The angry, bad descion making Clarke we all know too well!" He said happily.   
"Screw you." She spat again. She wrestled to get her hands free. Another rope, better tied this time. Emmerson pulled out a knife. "Here we go." He said. "It was your fault....." He whispered, slowly carving the knife into her leg. "All those kids....dead...." He put the blade deeper, causing blood to spout out. "You let them die. You killed them," He said, moving the blade to her other leg. "No...No..." She said under her breath. He put the blade in her leg. More blood, dribbling....down her leg. "They all died....For what? War?" He said tauntingly. No. No. No. "HEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!" Clarke shouted as loud as she could, hoping to get the attention of Kane and Miller if they weren't too far away. Nothing. Emmerson covered her mouth with his hands. "Shhh, Griffin." He said, digging the blade in her hand. She bit his hand "AHH!" He shouted, pulling back, and dropping the knife. With what must have been one of the luckiest moments of her life, the dagger, stroked through the rope, freeing her. left hand, she grasped the knife and free'd her other hand, her hurt one. She got up, and stumbled down immedietley. "YOU COW!" Emmerson shouted, before running to her. She jabbed the knife in his leg, causing him to stumble down beside her. Blood came flooding out. "Nooo! Griffin!" He shouted angrily. "Don't let me die!" He continued,   
"Screw you!" She said before kicking him in his face, causing his nose to bleed. She got up, and slowly limped out, away from him.  
MINUTES LATER   
The cave was big, there was no denying that. She saw a left and right. She limped over to the left. She saw a ladder, and light flooding in. Freedom. She'd made it. She made her way to the ladder, she slowly began to climb it, being careful not to use her hurt hand "NOO!" Emmerson shouted, grabbing her foot, trying to pull her down. She had no choice. She used her bad hand, and grabbed the ladder tightly. Blood dripped furiously off the ladder. She delivered a fast, might, and swift kick to his face, knocking him to the ground. Ignore the pain. Fight the pain. She told herself. She then noticed the jeep driving past "Clarke?" Miller shouted through the window. He didn't see her. "M-" Emmerson covered her mouth.   
"No Clarke. You will die, by MY HANDS!" He shouted, so loud, Miller heard.   
"Kane! STOP!" He pulled out a rifle. Clarke couldn't see what was happening because Emmerson pushed her to the ground, before pulling out another knife. "I'm dying, but your coming with me," He said.   
"NOOOO!" Miller shouted, shooting a bullet. It hit Emmerson, causing him to drop the knife. It landed bluntly on her chest. "Clarke!" Miller said, sliding to Clarke. "Clarke are you okay?" He asked. Kane followed behind. "Clarke!" He said.  
"Clarke? Whats that on your hands....and legs?" Miller asked.   
"Blood." She bagan. "Emmerson cut me."   
"Are you okay?" Kane asked.   
"Yes. How long have we been out here?" She asked.  
"2 hours and a bit. Pike is...." Miller said looking to Kane.   
"We did what had to be done." Kane said for Miller.   
"We haven't gone back to Arkadia yet, we haven't stopped looking for you." Miller said.   
"Well...Thanks." Clarke said with a smile.  
"Clarke, you need to get to medical now!" Kane said.   
Her leg was pouring out with blood. "Oh....Crap." Clarke said. "That's alota blood." She said, Miller, took her shoulder, guiding her to the jeep. They only hoped Arkadia was safe, and under control. Kane couldn't check via radio as Arkadia had jammed it. They were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it is the weekend, should finish the story. Please let me know what you think.


	11. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and the others return to camp after Bellamy and the others successfully liberated Arkadia from Pike's leadership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you for all the support (So many nice comments and kudos!) It really inspires me to keep writing! please enjoy this chapter, it is very short, and so will the next one.

LATER   
Finally the jeep was in sight.  
"Open the gate!" Bellamy shouted.  
"Is Pike dead?" A guard asked. The guard had always sided with Pike.  
"Hopefully." Bellamy replied, not even looking to the guard. "He made us start a war....Now, hopefully that's over. The gate opened and the jeep drove in. In it, Kane smiled to everyone. He rolled down the window. "Now listen. It's done. Some may find it harsh, but we would've been slaughtered." Kane spoke across the crowd that had quickly gathered.  
"Where's Miller and Clarke?" Bellamy asked. He was still angry at her.   
"She's injured," Miller interjected, coming out of the back of the car, shoulders around a familiar blonde. "Clarke?" Bellamy said worriedly. He ran to her.   
"Bellamy?" She asked weakly.   
"Hey, hey its okay, save your energy." Bellamy said. He cupped her face, before looking to a guard. "Get Abby and Jackson!"   
"But Bellamy Abby is-" A guard tried to say.  
"I don't care! Clarke needs medical attention, NOW!" Bellamy ordered. Kane nodded to Bellamy who then picked up Clarke. "C'mon princess." He said. She looked up at him. She put her fingers in his hair and curled it around. "Can you stop?" Bellamy asked. Clarke giggled.  
"So, what happened out there?" Bellamy asked.  
"Emmerson happened." Clarke replied simply.  
"That son of a bitch." Bellamy said, his brows furrowed angrily. "If I ever see him again, I'll throttle him."  
"Hey, I'm fine."   
"No Clarke. Your not. Your hand and legs are bleeding. Badly." Bellamy said like a doctor. Clarke realised he was right and shut up. They finally saw the 'MEDICAL' sign when Abby came running out. "Clarke!" She said, cupping her face. Bellamy still held her. "Are you okay?"   
"Better now I'm here." Abby smiled. She had tears in her eyes.   
"Lets get you to medical,"   
Clarke was picked up by a tall guard. Abby walked beside them, but not without miming "Thank you." With that the door to medical shut.   
3 HOURS LATER  
3 hours later and still nothing. It killed him not being there with her. He should be. It was his fault. If he hadn't of ignored her when she infiltrated camp, none of this would've happened. She was using him back then, but he didn't care. The only real way to have stopped all this was if he never sided with Pike in the first place. Suddenly a guard walked out of the room.  
Bellamy shot up "How is she?" He asked desperatley. The guard walked towards him, and put his hand on his shoulder. "She's fine!" He said. She was okay! Bellamy broke into a huge smile "You can go in now." The guard said with a grin.   
"Thank you!" Bellamy said ecstatically. He rushed into the medical room and inside, a resting Clarke. She lifted her head. "Hey." She said, as strongly as possible. Abby was pulling off her very bloody gloves. She smiled to Bellamy. "I'll leave you two alone." She said, before leaving. There was a silence. "He-"   
"No Clarke." Bellamy interrupted. He ran to her and kissed her on the lips. When the kiss was over he grasped her hand, and threaded it with hers. "I'm glad you're OK" Bellamy said using his free hand to stroke her left cheek. "Thanks...." She trailed off.   
"What is it?" Bellamy asked. Clarke remained silent for a few seconds.  
"It's just....It's just we still need to argue out our feelings. You need to shout at me,"  
Bellamy considered it. "I know. I know. Just....not yet. Not here." He gripped her hand tighter, giving it a little squeeze. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please let me know what you think! The next one will be the last one! Stay tuned it will be here soon!


	12. From friends, to lovers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke finally make their feelings known for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER.  
> I would just like to say a huge thank you for sticking with this until the end! Please try and enjoy it!

After spending all night in medical so Clarke could walk again, they were finally at her house.   
Clarke pushed the door open. Bellamy followed behind. "All right, now is the fight." Clarke said, desperate to get it over with. Bellamy took a deep breath.  
"All right...Clarke...You constantly abandon me, I came to rescue you, yet you don't come with me. I pull that lever in Mount Weather with you, but no! You say IT'S YOURS TO BEAR!" The anger was flooding out now. Clarke stood like a tall wall, taking it all in. "I PULLED IT WITH YOU! SO WE COULD BEAR IT TOGETHER! BUT NO! YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT EVERYONE!" He continued angrily. "THEN, YOU TRY TO USE ME! YOU SNEAK INTO CAMP JUST SO YOU COULD USE ME TO GET TO PIKE! WELL THAT HURTS CLARKE! I DON'T USE YOU!"   
"What about your plan? Hmm? I know you had to get close to me." Clarke interrupted.   
Bellamy stood gobsmacked. He walked slowly towards her. "You know something Clarke?"   
"What?" She rushed trying to end the arguement.   
"I couldn't go through with it," Bellamy smirked at her. "You may be a total pain in the ass half the time....But I need you Princess....Hell, we all need you." She was about to speak, but her lips were sealed by his in a warm, deep, passionate kiss. She then kissed him back, gripping his hips. He pulled her shirt over her head breaking the kiss. "Clarke...Are you sure you want to-" She shut him up by sealing his lips. She let go "I'm sure." She said, before swiftly pulling his tank top over his head. He grasped her hips, bringing her around his stomach. The two kissed, now roughly "I missed you," Clarke whispered inbetween this kisses. Bellamy was slowly leading her to her room "Me," She kissed him harder, biting his lower lip "Too." He managed to finish. She then jumped out of his hold. She pushed him onto the bed. She looked at him, her eyes full of lust. She slammed the door shut behind them.  
THE NEXT MORNING  
Bellamy was already out of bed when Clarke walked out of her room "Morning." Bellamy said. Clarke rubbed her eyes, and smiled  
"Good morning," She said, putting her hands around his neck and kissing him. Bellamy grinned   
"I'm glad we're ok again." He said.   
"Me too," Clarke said back. Bellamy looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. They saw hope and love. The two could handle anything....So long as they had each other.  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> Please let me know what you think. I'd just like to say a massive thank you for all the overwhelming support, it means so much that people have been reading and following this story, whenever I read a comment, they were all positive. It means so much to me, and I really hope you enjoyed the ending, please leave your final thoughts, and I'll try and respond! Thank you so so much! And one last thing, Bellarke forever!

**Author's Note:**

> So please let me know what you think. I know it was short, but the others will be longer! There will be more on the way. Thanks! :)


End file.
